


bear with me

by sehunagenda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: But something's off, Jongin saves him, M/M, Sehun gets lost in the forest, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Smut, i really don't know how to tag this, mentioned suyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunagenda/pseuds/sehunagenda
Summary: Sehun gets lost in the forest and he is sure that he is not going to make it until a stranger called Jongin finds himself, introducing him as the forest ranger.There’s something about Jongin that Sehun shouldn’t really trust, but heck, at least the man is handsome and anything is better than dying alone in the forest.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kai day, 08/08 !!!
> 
> I put together a little something, it's really short but ah, I enjoyed it as I'm starting to write again! Hope you like it~

Sehun was lost. 

There was no other way to put it, it had been one hour since he had seen his friends and now he was lost and with no way of going back. Knowing Chanyeol and Junmyeon they would probably be worried sick about him. And the sky was beginning to darken, which meant that Sehun had to get out of there quickly. If only he knew the way…

He was on vacation with his two best friends, a week far from their urban lives, just enjoying nature, just like they used to do when they were younger. It had been because of Sehun really: he had gone to their house, unannounced, and said that he was sick of not spending time with his friends.

It wasn’t fair to Sehun, you see. Chanyeol and Junmyeon had been dating for ages, so obviously they lived together and saw each other daily and Sehun missed them as hell, so they decided to take a week off their jobs and enjoy the calmness and quiet of nature.

Of course, Sehun had to go and get lost in the forest, because Chanyeol and Junmyeon had started to make out and he decided to walk away to give them a little privacy. 

Now, he was starting to get cold, and Sehun was also hungry and yes, a little bit scared. Who knows what could there be in the forest, maybe some giant animal would appear to eat him and he wouldn’t have a chance to say goodbye because he was stupid and had left the phone in their cabin. He didn’t think he would get any signal anyway.

Suddenly, he heard a noise, like something was carefully approaching him, and in that moment Sehun was sure he was going to die.

He was about to scream and piss his pants when a man appeared from the trees. He was wearing clothes that looked twenty years old at least and he couldn’t be much taller than Sehun.

“Oh my God,” Sehun exhaled. “Oh my God I thought I was gonna die.”

The man looked at him, amused. “What are you doing here at these hours?” he asked and now that Sehun could finally breathe, he realised that he was handsome. There was something in his eyes that didn’t seem quite right, though. The man looked civil enough but his eyes had this wild glint.

“I got lost,” Sehun tried to explain. “I came here with two friends but I got lost. I’ve been walking more than an hour and I can’t find the exit of this damn forest.”

“We are actually pretty far from the borders,” the man said, furrowing his brows. 

“Then I’ll just die here tonight,” Sehun lamented. He was going to cry.

“Come with me,” the man said, with a raised eyebrow. “I live here.”

Sehun took a step back, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “You live here. In the forest,” he said, convinced that his man was just a crazy hermit. A handsome crazy hermit.

The man laughed and his eyes turned into crescents and Sehun shouldn’t be thinking how cute that was but he couldn’t help it.

“I’m the forest ranger,” he explained with an amused look in his face, lips slightly curled up. “You can come to my cottage and tomorrow morning I will walk you to the border.”

It made sense, it really made sense, but there was still something about Jongin that didn’t feel right. Still, Sehun nodded.

“Alright,” he mumbled, giving a deep sigh. “Anything is better than dying here alone. My name is Sehun, by the way.”

The man laughed again. “They call me Kai, but you can call me Jongin,” he said, winking and taking a step back before turning. “Okay then, follow me carefully. We don’t want to be too loud.”

Sehun gulped. They had read something about dangerous animals living in the forest, so he had no choice but to follow Jongin and follow his indications. Besides, the man was weirdly charming.

They walked for some time, and Sehun noticed how easily Jongin navigated through the forest. It made sense, if he was a forest ranger, but it still threw him off. There were a couple of times when he made him stop walking because of a noise, but Sehun hadn’t heard anything. Was super hearing included in the forest ranger pack or it was just Jongin?

It was pretty dark already when they finally arrived at the cottage, Sehun honestly didn’t understand how Jongin had managed to get them to safety when there was almost no light. Obviously he knew the forest pretty well, but at least… It was like his eyes could see in the dark, which was nonsense. But they had arrived at last and Sehun felt like crying again.

“We are safe,” he breathed out when they finally entered, as Jongin chuckled.

The inside of the cottage was… Well, a fucking mess. It was like an animal was living there instead of a human. Perks of being a hermit forest ranger and apparently living alone and lost in the forest, Sehun thought. 

And he thought his house was a mess, but not even Chanyeol and Junmyeon’s house reached this level of messy. It was not dirty, not really just… Downright animalistic. But he would not judge, as Jongin was basically saving his life.

“I don’t have a lot of food,” Jongin apologized to him. “But I can warm up some leftover soup I have for you.”

“Honestly? I’ll take anything that you give me,” Sehun answered and Jongin’s eyes shined for a second, as a smirk formed in his face. Sehun felt all his blood go to his face and his ears burn. “The soup sounds good,” he added in a strangled voice.

He tried to make himself comfortable on a couch that looked older than his grandparents but surprisingly was in good condition. Jongin fumbled with a pot and what looked like the soup, and Sehun watched him carefully make a fire.

“I hate fire,” Jongin mumbled after the pot was already carefully placed. Everything was done in a really rustic way and Sehun wondered how Jongin could just… live there.

“But it’s necessary, right?” Sehun asked, feeling sorry for the other. “For cooking and keeping yourself warm on cold nights.”

Jongin shrugged. “I usually manage without a lot of fire. I tried to avoid it, but I can make an exception tonight, for you,” he said. “The forest is really cold at night.”

Sehun shivered just at the thought. “I feel bad,” he said, a little pout on his face. “You are already giving me shelter, you don’t have to keep the fire lit just for me.”

There was a silence just filled by Jongin putting the now heated soup in some kind of cup and giving it to Sehun. “I mean, I don’t want you to freeze, and unless you want to sleep hugging me, I don’t see any other choice.”

Sehun blushed at the thought. Maybe he wouldn’t be against the idea. “I could make the sacrifice,” he said, coughing a little.

The cup with the soup was put in his hands and Jongin looked at him, eyebrow raised and an amused look. “I’ve been told I’m very warm,” he added. “I could keep you warm tonight.”

His words almost made Sehun spit the soup that he had started drinking. He couldn’t be implying anything right? Maybe he was. This hermit life was probably lonely and Sehun knew that he was hot.

“No fire then,” Sehun said in the end, cheeks completely red.

He drank the soup in silence, and Sehun wasn’t going to say anything but it was disgusting. So bland and bad, but at least it filled his stomach.

“Aren’t you going to drink some too?” Sehun asked, noticing that Jongin hadn’t another cup for him.

“I’ve already eaten,” Jongin explained. “So don’t worry for me.”

It was kind of uncomfortable because Jongin was looking at Sehun while the other finished the soup, staring at him in complete silence. Sehun couldn’t blame him for the lack of social skills, this life was lonely. 

When he was finished Jongin took the cup and the pot and left them in some kind of bucket with water. Weird, but again, Jongin himself was really weird.

“Let’s go sleep,” Jongin said and pointed to what looked like a bed. Looked like, because there was no mattress, just a bunch of sacks filled with something and a couple of thick blankets that looked suspiciously like animal fur. Sehun was so not going to ask.

Jongin put out the fire and Sehun was expecting complete darkness, but the moonlight was strong enough to slightly illuminate the inside of the cottage. 

“Take off your clothes,” Jongin mumbled as he went to the bed next to Sehun, starting to take the shirt off.

Sehun was scandalized. Alright, he may be down to do the dirty with Jongin but wasn’t that too direct? “Sorry?” he cried out.

Jongin looked at him and his face of embarrassment and laughed. “For warmth,” he explained. “It’s better if there’s no clothes, just direct skinship.”

Oh yeah, he was right, Sehun had read about it in some manual for dummies like him about forests and surviving in nature. 

“Oh, okay,” he said, utterly embarrassed. Jongin was now in just some shorts and Sehun was left in his briefs.

“Now, come here,” Jongin said, lying on the bed slash strange sacks and patting the side for Sehun to lie with him.

When they were already correctly positioned, Jongin manoeuvred himself so one of his legs was between Sehun’s and they were completely tangled. Sehun just let him do, as Jongin probably knew better the best way to share the body heat. 

Of course, that let them face to face and Sehun couldn’t stop looking at those lips, so plump so soft-looking… When he looked at Jongin’s eyes, he saw again that strange glint, like something… wild, feral, down-right animalistic.

He felt one of Jongin’s hands on his waist, not only seeking warmth considering the way his fingers were tracing patterns on Sehun’s skin. 

“You are warm,” Sehun mumbled, looking at his lips again and licking his own.

“So I’ve been told,” Jongin reminded him, grinning. “There’s other ways to keep warm, not just the skinship,” he added, his hand stopped moving.

He was waiting for Sehun to give him his permission, Sehun realised. That was cute, and also hot, and Sehun closed the little distance between them to kiss him.

It caught Jongin by surprise at first, but soon the other was returning the kiss and things heated up quickly, just as Jongin had promised him. The kiss was soft, like they were scared but it quickly became hungry and passionate and Sehun was sure that he had heard a rumble coming from Jongin’s throat, and that was fucking weird and also hot and Sehun was so turned on.

He felt himself hardening quickly and he could feel Jongin’s erection against his leg and God, they just grinded like they were horny teenagers making out for the first time in a broom closet.

Soon, moans and grunts were filling the cottage. Jongin had moved from his lips to kiss and nip at his neck and then his chest. They touched each other and Sehun came embarrassingly quickly in Jongin’s hand. Jongin came just seconds after him, biting Sehun’s shoulder, which should have been painful, but Sehun was too gone in his own climax to feel the pain.

“This should work,” Jongin muttered, and Sehun could feel the smile on his lips.

“Yeah, yeah, it worked,” Sehun nodded, still breathless and they both laughed.

Sleep came soon after that, both of them still sticky and tangled to each other. It was gross, to be honest, but there was something about Jongin that made it seem like the most natural thing in the world.

They woke up with the sounds of birds chirping when the sun hadn’t even completely come out. Jongin shaked him awake. “We should hurry, clean up a little and leave for the border before they send someone for you,” he muttered in Sehun’s ear.

Sehun felt the pain of the bite then. When he looked at his shoulder, he was bemused, thinking how Jongin had been able to give a bite so big. Maybe it was because of the perspective, he guessed, before following Jongin to clean himself with some water and put his clothes on again. 

They made their way through the forest in silence, Sehun walking behind Jongin as the night before. They walked and walked, until Sehun noticed that there were a lot less trees on their way and he could actually see the sky.

“We are almost there,” Jongin said, stopping on his tracks.

“Thank you,” Sehun answered, giving him a hug. “Thank you so much, for everything.”

Jongin gave a little pat on the head and when they pulled apart there was a moment of tension as they looked at each other. It was Sehun who broke down first and pulled him into a kiss, short but intense.

They didn’t say anything after that, and just returned to walking until Sehun could actually see the end of the forest with his own eyes. Not just that, he could see two figures at the border, and a bright red hair that could only belong to Chanyeol.

He started running towards them and when his friends realised that it was Sehun who was coming towards them they opened his arms, preparing themselves for the hug. 

“You are okay, oh God, you are okay,” Junmyeon was saying, about to cry. Chanyeol was directly crying.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Sehun assured him.

“What happened? We lost you at the forest,” Junmyeon asked him as Chanyeol tried to dry his tears, still sobbing.

“I walked away to give you some privacy,” Sehun said, pouting. “And I got lost. But I found a forest ranger and he helped me, gave me shelter and accompanied me here.”

“Oh, where is he?” Junmyeon asked, curious.

Sehun turned, as Jongin should be just behind him, but there was no one there. “He was with me,” he said. “Where is he…”

“Maybe he went to report it,” Chanyeol said, eyes red and puffy but at least he wasn’t crying anymore.

“Maybe,” Sehun agreed, but something felt off. Something was not right.

In that moment, another person approached them, a man of Junmyeon’s stature and with a forestal uniform.

“Who is this?” he asked, looking at Sehun. 

“This is actually our friend,” Junmyeon said, still hugging Sehun. “Sehun, this is Kyungsoo. He was going to help us find you. I’m so sorry we bothered you, Kyungsoo.”

“Ah, no, it’s okay,” Kyungsoo said with a wave of his hand. “It’s my job after all. I’m just glad that your friend is safe and sound. Who did you get out of there kiddo?” he asked, sounding curious.

“A forest ranger helped me,” Sehun explained, but instead of some recognition, Kyungsoo frowned.

“That can’t be,” he said. “I’m the only forest ranger here.”

“But… His name was Jongin. He was my height more or less? Brown eyes, brown hair…”

“I don’t know any Jongin,” Kyungsoo said carefully. “And no one lives in that forest. It’s too dangerous. Maybe you dreamed it, imagined it to deal with the stress and your subconscious brought you here.”

Sehun’s heart had begun to beat so fast that he felt it was going to explode. How could it be, had Jongin tricked him? Unconsciously, he brought a hand to the bite on his shoulder. It was still there, it hurt. 

“But I’m sure… He lived there, I couldn’t have imagined it.”

“I’m telling you, kiddo, no one could live in that forest, it’s too dangerous. A bear has been living there for ages and he is vicious and feral and we haven’t been able to bring him down yet.”

“A bear?” Sehun asked with a strangled voice.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo nodded. “We call him Kai.”

Sehun froze, completely going cold. No. It was impossible. A shiver went through his body as Jongin’s words rang in his ears.

_ ‘They call me Kai.’ _

The bite on his shoulder throbbed in pain, as memories of last night came to Sehun, and how he had thought that there was something weird with the other man. The real question was: what the fuck was Jongin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought? Opinions?
> 
> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sehunagenda) !!!


	2. Chapter 2

It had been several weeks since the forest incident and Sehun was restless. He tried to talk with his friends about what happened but obviously they didn’t believe him. Why would they? A mysterious man living in the forest had saved him and helped him find his way out? A man who claimed to be a forest ranger, but whose existence was unknown to the actual forest ranger…

His friends insisted that he had just hallucinated the whole thing, and Sehun was everytime closer to believing he indeed had. If it weren’t for the bite mark… 

Sehun didn’t show the mark to their friends. What for? He knew what they would say, that probably some animal had actually bitten him and therefore his mind had created some strange hallucination so he wouldn’t go into shock. It made sense, God, it actually made sense.

He wasn’t sure what was real anymore. Jongin? Kai? Because Sehun was pretty sure that the man had called himself Kai, and then the forest ranger had used that name for a bear in the forest. A fricking bear. Was Sehun really making it all up in his mind? Was he really attacked by some animal and then just…

But the bite mark, and what was happening when he got it… No, it couldn’t have been his imagination. No way.

Sehun found himself dreaming about the forest, wanting to return, to go back. Craving it even. Unfortunately, work was busy and he was diligent with it so he forced himself to put thoughts of the forest in the back of his mind and just do his job.

That didn’t mean that the moment he was free he didn’t intend to return to the forest, and that’s exactly what he did. Junmyeon and Chanyeol were suspecting as much when Sehun told them he couldn’t meet up for a few beers, but his friends just decided to let him be.

“Call us if you need anything,” Junmyeon had told him.

“Don’t get too obsessed about it,” were Chanyeol’s words.

They both had been trying to convince Sehun to go to therapy for weeks but Sehun wasn’t experiencing post-traumatic stress, even if they thought so. No, because the things we saw, the things he felt, were real, and he was determined to prove himself right.

And maybe, just maybe, if he didn’t find the answers he needed in the forest he would have to do what their friends wanted. There was a part of him convinced that his friends were right and honestly? That kind of terrified Sehun. Just the thought of Jongin not being real was scary.

This way, Sehun found himself returning to that place a few months after everything had happened. He carried his bag to the cabin where he had rented a room - the same cabin where they had stayed the last time. It was already dark outside, and a couple of forest rangers were there, and Kyungsoo seemed to recognize him, waving at him.

“I didn’t expect you to return,” Kyungsoo stated, with a raised eyebrow. “I thought the forest had scared you for good.”

“It had,” Sehun agreed. “But I needed to come back. Face my fears, you know”

It was the same lie he had told everyone, but Kyungsoo seemed skeptical about it. Still, the man made no further comments and just wished him good luck.

“Here’s my phone,” he said, before Sehun could disappear into his room. “If you need anything don’t hesitate to call me.”

He didn’t say anything else but the look he gave Sehun spoke on itself. ‘Don’t get lost again’. It was a pity, because that was exactly what Sehun was planning to do. Get lost in the forest like the first time.

When Sehun arrived at his room and dropped his bag on the floor, he took off his shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. The bite mark was kind of pulsating, nothing visible of course, but it was like the wound was fresh, and not a couple of months old. It didn’t hurt, not really, but it was kind of… like it was alive. Glad to be close to the forest. And oh God, Sehun could relate to that.

All the tension he had been wearing on his shoulders since they had returned seemed to be dissipating the closer he was to the forest, to Jongin. To Kai. All his anxiety was replaced by excitement and it took a whole lot of self-control not to just go straight into the forest that night, instead of waiting until next morning.

It was like the forest was calling him, calling his name, the trees whispering ‘Sehun, Sehun’ over and over again. He knew that was impossible and it was only his imagination but still… He wasn’t able to sleep that night, thinking about it.

Fortunately, morning came soon, night passed in a blink, and Sehun got ready to leave. Kyungsoo wasn’t downstairs, probably already doing his work since early morning. It was a relief, not having to stand what Sehun felt like a judgemental stare.

It was a sunny day, and the walk to the forest wasn’t long. Sehun had to control the urge to just run inside and walked normally, taking long and deep breaths. When he was just at the border, Sehun stopped walking, taking in the long and dense trees that didn’t let any light pass. What once had been scary now gave him comfort. 

Sehun took a deep breath and walked into the woods, alone. He just walked and walked in silence, birds chirping, branches and dry leaves breaking under his steps. The more he walked, the more dense the trees were, but he was calm. His mark felt hot but it was comforting, like assuring him he was doing the right thing. 

He walked and walked without looking back until he deemed he was deep enough and then he just… sat down on the ground. He had brought some water and a few snacks, nothing much, but enough to pass the day. Sehun was sure he had been walking for hours but he didn’t feel tired, still full of energy. The bite mark burned more every second that passed, like it was on fire, but it wasn’t painful. It felt good. It gave him strength to go on.

The day went on and the night fell, first chill and then cold. Sehun started shivering a little bit - maybe bringing a jacket would have been a good idea, but it was too late now. And then, other sounds started. Animals, just as he heard during the day, but in the dark, Sehun didn’t feel as safe.

A few branches broke not too far, close enough for Sehun to hear. He stood up, readying for anything - as much as he could be ready barehand. Maybe this hadn’t been his smartest idea, now that he thought about it. What if it really was just his imagination the whole time? What if no one came and he had just tested his luck again? What if this time, it went badly?

When he heard another noise coming from his left, Sehun took a step back. He should run, he knew that, but he was frozen on the spot, unable to move. 

Then, out of the woods, a squirrel came out. Sehun took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them, there he was. 

“You are real,” Sehun breathed out, not believing his eyes.

“And you are back,” Jongin answered. He looked as starstruck as Sehun was, a big difference with the Jongin of their first encounter. This Jongin looked confused and unprepared for this situation. “Why are you… The forest is dangerous, why are you here, again?”

This wasn’t exactly what Sehun had been expecting, but again, what was Sehun expecting? Not even him knew. 

“I… It’s long to explain,” Sehun muttered, now a bit self-conscious about the stupidity of getting lost in the forest. Again. Willingly. 

A smile formed on Jongin’s face, who looked now amused, even if the confusion was still evident. “It’s okay. Come with me, we are actually scaringly close to my house, you can tell me the whole story there.” 

Sehun nodded and followed him. It was weird how the way to Jongin’s cabin was familiar. It was probably just Sehun’s mind playing tricks but it was almost like he remembered the way through the woods.

They walked in a comfortable silence and when Sehun saw the cabin, he let out a sigh of content. Jongin stared at him for a second with a sharp look, but Sehun just ignored him until the other opened the door and let him in.

Jongin handed a blanket to Sehun, who hadn’t realized that he was shivering and took it, muttering a soft “Thank you.” He remembered that Jongin hated fire so he didn’t even think to ask. It wasn’t even that cold. Thoughts of what had happened the last time he had been there invaded his mind and Sehun felt his cheeks warm up. 

The sounds of Jongin preparing something for Sehun to eat, just the last time, filled the whole cabin and Sehun thought it was a good time to start talking.

“No one believed me,” he started. Jongin didn’t say anything nor stopped what he was doing but Sehun knew he was listening. “When I told them what happened, they didn’t believe it. No one knew who you were either.”

Jongin kept silent, so Sehun took it as a sign to keep going. “You are not a forest ranger, no one knows about you, but they talked about a ‘Kai’.”

“Did they?” Jongin asked. His voice sounded strained, and he didn’t turn to look at Sehun.

“Oh yes. Apparently a ferocious bear lives in the forest, a dangerous beast. Kyungsoo called it Kai.” A plate with some bread and meat with some greens was dropped in front of Sehun, but he was busy looking at Jongin, who was still standing. Sehun smiled, even if a little bit tense. “Why don’t you sit with me?”

The other hesitated but eventually sat down in front of Sehun. The cocky smile Sehun remembered was gone, and Jongin wore a frown instead.

“And what do you think?” Jongin asked, as Sehun chewed the bread. He wasn’t really hungry, to be honest.

“About what?”

“About everything.”

“Well, you certainly look real.” Sehun said, shooting him a smile, but the frown didn’t leave Jongin’s face. “But you did introduce yourself as Kai when we met.”

There was a moment of silence before Jongin’s next words. “Why are you here, Sehun?”

Sehun thought about it for a moment, since he didn’t really have a direct and clear answer. “The truth is… I don’t know” he confessed. “Everyone kept telling me I imagined everything and I really wanted to believe them but I knew it was real. I knew you were real, this,” he said, resting his hand on his shoulder, where the bite mark was, “is real. I couldn’t fool myself. But Kyungsoo didn’t know you and then he mentioned the bear and I thought, maybe I’m making everything up? I had to make sure.”

“So you came back just to see if I existed or not?” Jongin asked, an indecipherable expression on his face. 

“Not only that,” Sehun confessed. “There was this pull, this need to come back. The mark burnt sometimes and that’s when it was stronger, this vital necessity to come back.”

Without saying a word, Jongin got closer, touching his shoulder over the clothes. Food long forgotten, Sehun understood that the other wanted to see the mark so he quickly took off his shirt. Jongin’s breathing got a little bit heavier, and he was close enough that Sehun could feel the warm air leaving his mouth on his skin.

Carefully, Jongin brought a hand to touch the mark and at that moment it burnt more than ever, making Sehun hiss. Not only that, Sehun could feel the warmth extending to the rest of his body, and suddenly it was too hot, even without the shirt. Instead of stopping, Jongin dragged his fingers over the scar and Sehun closed his eyes, dealing with a mix of pain and arousal.

“I’m sorry,” Jongin muttered before softly putting his lips on Sehun’s shoulder, where the bite mark was. He left a couple of kisses along the scar before pulling back. When Sehun opened his eyes, Jongin was looking directly at him, an intensity in his eyes that would be scary if Sehun didn’t find it so arousing. “I did this.”

“You did,” Sehun nodded, trying hard to not sound breathless, even if he was. “Who are you?”

“Would you believe me if I told you that I am the guardian of this forest?” Jongin muttered, pulling Sehun closer and onto him, until the other was practically sitting on his lap and their foreheads were almost touching. “That I’m not exactly human? That I’ve been here for more years than I can count?”

“I would believe anything you told me right now,” Sehun mumbled, holding Jongin’s face with his hands. “Even if it sounds unbelievable.”

Jongin kissed him after that. Hard, deep and needy, and memories of the last time filled Sehun’s mind, as he gasped and opened his mouth, welcoming Jongin. He needed this, he hadn’t realized but he needed this as much as breathing. 

He accommodated himself on Jongin, now properly sitting on his lap as they kissed, and promptly tugged at Jongin’s shirt, wanting it off. It earned him a deep laugh and then Jongin’s mouth was on his jaw, then his neck and his collarbone. 

Sehun pushed Jongin until he was lying on the floor of the cabin and kissed him in the mouth again, trying to gain some control over the situation. He could feel Jongin already hard under him and it wasn’t like Sehun wasn’t hard himself, oh no, he definitely was.

He started moving his hips as they kissed, dragging them back and forth and Jongin groaned into his mouth.

“Sehun…” he muttered, pulling his back and just staring at him. Sehun pushed him again.

“I have some lube and condoms,” he said, to which Jongin raised his eyebrows, but Sehun refused to feel any embarrassment. “Do you think I didn’t come prepared?”

Jongin just propped himself onto his elbows as Sehun took his pants and underwear off. The lube was actually in his pocket so he easily reached for it and gave a nod to Jongin.

“Do you want me to-?” Jongin started asking, and Sehun could see the bulge on his pants, which looked strained.

“I’ll do it,” Sehun said. “You take off the rest of your clothes.”

He kind of sat down, then, holding himself onto his knees as he poured some lube on his fingers and brought them to his ass. It wasn’t the first time he did this to himself, and yes, he would want Jongin to finger him, to take his time and take him apart, to feel his big and calloused fingers inside him, but in that moment he was on a hurry and there was something else Sehun would prefer inside him.

Two fingers went directly into his hole without missing a beat and Sehun dragged them in and out before starting scissoring them. He knew how to reach his own prostate like that but he didn’t even try, just focusing on the stretching.

Jongin had been just frozen, mesmerized by Sehun but the moment Sehun started to let out soft moans as he stretched himself, Jongin quickly fought to drag his pants down, no briefs or anything under them, directly bare. He was already fully hard and Sehun took pride in that as he added a third finger.

Before Jongin could start touching himself, Sehun decided that it was enough and crawled towards the other, pushing him again against his back. He took the condom, opening the plastic and rolled it on Jongin’s cock, which was pulsating on his hand, warm and hard.

“You are so beautiful,” Jongin said as Sehun poured some more lube on his hand to lube up Jongin’s dick.

Instead of answering, Sehun positioned himself over Jongin’s cock and Jongin immediately brought his hands to hold Sehun’s hips, helping him. Slowly, and with Jongin’s help, Sehun sank down, inch by inch. The stretch burnt, as Sehun hadn’t prepared himself as much as he should, but he prefered like that. He could feel Jongin’s elaborated breath and they both moaned as Sehun bottomed out.

“God,” Jongin gasped, as Sehun started to move without missing a beat. “You are incredible.”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Sehun said and Jongin pulled him down into a kiss, messy and uncontrolled, as Sehun bounced back and forth on Jongin’s dick. Jongin started to thrust up, his hands still on Sehun’s hips, holding him so hard that Sehun thought he was going to break, and soon he broke the kiss, hiding his face on Sehun’s shoulder as they moaned and picked up the speed.

They didn’t last long, with Jongin’s hand working over Sehun’s erection quickly until the other came, clenching his hole and making Jongin come with him, and he felt it again, Jongin’s teeth on his skin, in the same place where he had bitten him the last time. If Sehun hadn’t orgasmed already he would surely have done it in that moment.

For a few seconds they stayed like that, with Jongin still inside Sehun, and with no words between them. It was Sehun who moved first, pulling out of Jongin with a wince, now regretting the rush of having Jongin inside when he felt the pain in his lower back.

He dropped himself next to Jongin, who turned around to kiss him, this time softer and gentler. Sehun felt his eyes close, sleep coming over him.

“I’ll clean up,” he heard Jongin say and just hummed in return, letting the darkness fall over him and the tiredness consume him.

When he woke up, Jongin was already awake, looking at him and caressing his hair with his hand.

“You’ll leave,” Jongin affirmed, not a question. Sehun nodded.

“I have to. I have a job and… a life out there.”

“I wish I could go with you,” Jongin softly said, looking sad and going through a large range of emotions that Sehun couldn’t even start to guess.

“I’ll come back,” Sehun promised. “Now that I know you are real, I’ll come back, I promise.”

“I believe you,” Jongin laughed, pulling him into a hug.

Sehun stayed silent for a second, basking into his warmth and smell.

“Jongin…”

“Mhmm?”

“Are you really a bear?”

“Would you believe it if I said I was?”

Sehun thought about it for a second. Yes, he would. He would believe anything Jongin told him, feeling a connexion with him far from normal.

They didn’t say anything else, and Sehun dreaded the moment he would have to leave, but at least his doubts had been cleared. Jongin was real, he existed. What had happened was real, and he would keep his promise and come back to him.

The bite mark on his shoulder burnt and somehow, Sehun knew they would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas!! 
> 
> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sehunagenda) !!!


End file.
